


Automatic

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mihyo soft, mihyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mina and Jihyo met at a bar and the next thing they knew was they see each other coincidentally at any place.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 10





	Automatic

Jihyo took a deep breath before finally opening her eyes and welcoming herself in the blinding lights all around her. _It’s showtime._ She smiled as she holds the microphone in front of her and that’s the cue for the rest of the band to start playing their instrument as Jihyo sings along with the music.

The whole band just goes with the actual and planned flow for the night while performing their hearts out. Mina just sat there in the middle of the crowd with her drink that she still didn’t finish after almost staying for at least 4 hours, trying her best to understand the lyrics even though some of the words were unclear to her, but she surely knows by heart that the melody is beautiful, what more if the general message of the song?

Both the audience and performers are happy as they finish their last set of songs and said their band name once again before bowing and exiting the stage. Time for the next performers.

Night goes deep and people started to get heavily drunk as Mina decided to finally exit the place and go to the coffee shop just one block away from the bar to let herself be sober before going back to her apartment. It has been a hectic week and she wants to end it with a bang, surprisingly, that bang was an idea to go to the bar and drink all by herself.

She entered the shop and immediately ordered both hot and iced coffee to decide what will help her be sober. She sat in the middle part of the café near the window and stare blankly around her first before drinking the coffee she has in front of her.

_Get a grip of yourself, Myoui Mina_

She tried to stay awake still be alert in her surroundings when someone familiar caught her eyes. The girl from the band a while ago sat across her, well actually 2 tables apart from her, and she thinks she also wants to get sober because Mina noticed the girl’s reddening cheeks and a black coffee in front of her. She also noticed that the girl is alone and is not with her bandmates, so she likes to assume that the girl is actually not that close with them and is just professionally doing her job. She was about to look away because she might look weird, but the girl suddenly looked at her direction and they locked eyes for a second and she doesn’t know if they are both still drunk or just being kind, but they smiled at each other then looked away afterwards. It happened so fast and Mina likes to think that it can be added to her series of _love at first sight_ when she clearly forgets about it the next morning because of her work.

Mina arrived at her apartment past 1 in the morning and she decided to stay awake and just play games on her play station, which she truly deserves after working hard for the whole week. But there’s another reason of her staying awake though, the lead vocalist of the band that has an angelic voice and she met at the coffee shop and she now thinks she might go and visit the bar at the end of the week weekly. She had yet set another goal aside from finishing her tasks at the office as soon as possible and play games.

Sometimes she just likes to think about taking a break from work and so she did and said to her boss that she’s feeling sick when actually she’s not and just wanted to do something she hadn’t done for a long time now: visit the library.

It has been her third home. Besides her own apartment and university, the library has been her home ever since she started school in Seoul. The books she had read not just because of academics, but also because of personal likings had led her to an odd comfort that she wants to have right now. She wants to be surrounded by books and wishes to be a student, just at least for a week so she decided to really take a break and just read all the books she wants in that library.

As she enters the place, she felt nostalgic. It has been 7 or 8 years, Mina actually really can’t determine anymore where she had last gone to the place and she admits that she really missed the place and notice how it still feels and looks the same, but at the same time, also foreign because of the new librarian and the structures of the sections. 

She then smiled as she greeted the librarian and walked towards the unfamiliar sections. When she finally found her favorite which is everything related to Earth science, she started browsing some books until she found something really interesting so she grab it right away and found a place (not her usual anymore because apparently, the arrangement of the study section also changed) at the secluded part surrounded by charts and representations of the whole universe. She settled herself as she sits down, took a deep breath before opening the book and started reading.

Mina’s almost in the middle part of the book when someone sat across her. She doesn’t want to keep her eyes off on the book, but something tells her to check on the person who seated across her because it distracted her so she slowly turn her head upward to see a familiar face in front of her.

 _Magic._ A bright day. Mina felt that she’s feeling over the clouds right after she saw who’s in front of her. An angel she might say. She can’t help but smile and just get back directly at reading the book she has in her hands before the girl caught her smiling at her.

Mina tried to go back to reading the book she really wanted to read just a while ago, but thinking of how pretty the girl in front of her is, with her casual clothes so on point even though simple but highlighted the girl’s beauty, she thinks she’s distracted at all and tried to have glanced at the very least because damn she’s really attractive.

Jihyo was surprised at first. She really didn’t plan to go to the library today, but something had told her to and so she did. She’s not that familiar with the new structure same with Mina so she sticks with going to the secluded part, but destiny’s such a player and she had let her see the girl from the gig and coffee shop again after a few weeks. What a great visit to the library, indeed. She already had a random book from her hand when she settled to sit in front of her and never thought that it can be a bit intimidating because of how the girl looks and just by looking at the book she had picked because she’s so sure that it’s not random. 

Just like Mina, she also tried to steal glances at the girl in front of her because she’s just too pretty and she likes to admit that she really can’t resist looking at pretty girls.

Both tried to have a decent library day-like but failed. They would like to admit. They failed to finish their respective books because of the pretty girl in front of me, and just smiled at the back of their minds and thankful to have met again in an unexpected way.

The image of each other continue to linger in each other’s mind. Nevertheless, still continued their work and sometimes make it their inspiration that makes them smile at the end of the day after a stressful day at work.

_Up your game, Park Jihyo_

Jihyo then visited the bar on a Thursday night, she doesn’t have a specific gig scheduled, but she just wants to visit and check on the place and reminisce on what it feels like being part of the audience instead of the performers. 

She decided to go the comfort room when the first set of performers are done performing and notice someone familiar. She’s here again, she hides her smile and tried to approach the girl because she seems like having a problem with the vending machine.

“What’s wrong?”

Mina will not look at her and all she knows is that someone is finally there to help her so she immediately answered in Japanese.

“I can’t turn the knob and insert the coin”

Jihyo finally and immediately knew that the girl’s a Japanese so she tried to explain it in Japanese while actually doing it and Mina thanked her.

She waited for Mina to finish retouching and they both watch the last set of performers together, sitting beside each other and both thinks it’s the best gig they ever watched so far, the best feeling they now have and suddenly butterflies in their stomach can now be felt as a love song played as the last song of the performers.

“I’m Park Jihyo, by the way. May I know your name?”

She carefully said in Japanese before offering her hand accompanying her warm bright smile.

“Myoui Mina. I’m sorry for a while ago, Jihyo-ssi”

Mina answered her in Korean and was a bit relieved that the girl can actually understand her.

“No, it’s okay, though.”

They both exchange smiles and Mina starts drabbling something on the tissue paper in front of her when the girl suddenly gave it to her as she stand and took her sling bag.

“Call me”

Mina winked before exiting the place with a big smile on her face.

Right after that sudden yet fulfilling encounter, they started to text and call each other almost every day in between their works and duties and even in their work breaks and before going to bed. It was so sudden but both liked to believe that the feeling that they are giving each other is heart warming because they somehow let themselves be free and just be when it comes to their work because they now have inspiration to let themselves strive more and work hard.

Jihyo, sometimes asks Mina to watch her gigs at the same bar if the latter’s not busy with work and of course the kind friend she is, she will always be there whenever Jihyo has performance and will be the first one to clap when they end. 

There is also one time when Jihyo prepared something special for their last song and had to talk to her bandmates that someone requested a song when clearly she’s the one who literally wants to do it. Before the rest of the band starts playing their instruments again, Jihyo cleared her throat and smiled and looked at the crowd first.

“And for our last song, this one is special to my heart and since someone requested it, I will dedicate it to the person who’s sitting at the back with a drink and looking so beautiful as she tuck her hair in ear. This one’s called “Love Poem”, enjoy the night!”

The song officially started and all Jihyo did was to look at Mina directly while singing her heart out. This performance is not like those usual ones where she’s blinded by lights all around her and feel crowded as people tries to chat loudly in front of her, no it’s not. This performance feels like it only has her and Mina in that very space as she do the thing she loves the most and watched by the person she likes, literally like the song she’s singing. It was a good night.

There are also times when they will just sit at the coffee shop near the bar and stay there for the whole day when it’s the weekends trying to teach each other their respective mother tongue and prepare a quiz to make sure if they really understand each lesson. It’s those times when they just smile and laugh freely as if they have their own time in the world and nothing to worry about.

In that span of time, Jihyo have known so many things about Mina and vice versa. It was really nice to meet the girl for Jihyo because besides the fact that she’s a Korean and other one is Japanese which is interesting that they got to communicate even if they have a language barrier, they still believe that there is nothing to worry about and there is no thing such as language barrier when they know in themselves that they can understand each other, even just with music.

And as for Mina, well, meeting Jihyo was indeed like magic, a fairy tale. It doesn’t seem like a dream and she knows that it will already lead them to something and so she steps up, tries to have the first move as she stands in front of Jihyo’s apartment ready to pick her up for their first official date tonight.

“You look charming as always, Jihyo”

Mina said first thing when Jihyo had finished fixing herself with the seat belt beside the driver’s seat. They went to the restaurant they both never been before and tried something new besides their usual coffee shop, bar, library, and apartment. The restaurant is near the river so they liked the ambiance there.

They ate with just normal, but comforting silence as they admire the view in front of them: each other plus the glimpse of the beauty of the river and the reflection of city lights in the water.

Mina cleared her throat before giving Jihyo a warm smile. It’s showtime.

“Jihyo, I have something to tell you.”

The girl just returned her the smile as she held Mina’s hand and the latter thinks that the older already knows what it is about. Since it’s the situation, they both took a deep breath before coincidentally said the exact same words of confession. Automatic.

“I like you”

They giggled as they intertwine their hands. Jihyo moved to Mina’s side and let the younger put her head on her shoulder as they watch the river flow opposite their direction. They smiled once again when Mina squeezed their intertwined hands.

It’s their just official date and they are now officially girlfriends, as fast as that. Automatic.


End file.
